fallenearthfandomcom-20200223-history
Credit Bend Missions
__NOEDITSECTION__ Missions AP Mission(s) *A Falling Out **A Falling Out (2) **A Falling Out (3) **One Bird, Three Stones (+1500 Traveler rep, choice of 1x Pick Axe, 1x Keen Spear or 1x Hockey Stick) **The Collar Gift **The Next Phase (+1500 Traveler rep) **The Heist **Recovering the Stones (1x Box of Fake Gemstones) **Completing the Scam (1x Sack of Chips) **The Big Take **Tinker's Cut (+3000 Traveler rep, 1 AP, 1x Camo Reinforced Light Jacket) *When the Hurlyburly's Done **When the Hurlyburly's Done (2) **When the Hurlyburly's Done (3) **When the Hurlyburly's Done (4) (+1500 Traveler rep) **When the Hurlyburly's Done (5) (+1500 Traveler rep) **When the Hurlyburly's Done (6) (+1500 Traveler rep) **When the Hurlyburly's Done (7) (+1500 Traveler rep, 1 AP, 2x Trigger-Man Gloves, 1x Brown Roper Boots) Traveler Faction Mission(s) *Still, Sad Music **Still, Sad Music (2) **Still, Sad Music (3) (+1500 Traveler rep) **Still, Sad Music (4) **Still, Sad Music (5) **Still, Sad Music (6) **Still, Sad Music (7) **Still, Sad Music (8) **Still, Sad Music (9) (+1500 Traveler rep, Sonic Influence Mutations Knowledge) *Shouting of All the Sons (+1500 Traveler rep, 5x Stewed Beef) *Hearns' Readers (+1500 Traveler rep, Illumination Mutations Knowledge) **Shady Traders (+1500 Traveler rep, 1x Meditation 2 Injector) **Sad Devotion (+1500 Traveler rep, 1x Endless Reserves 1 Injector) **An Unkind Cut **Ready to Read (+3000 Traveler rep, 1x Meditation 1 Injector) *Palookaville (+1500 Traveler rep) **Palookaville (2) (Repeatable) *Long and Dismal Fast (+1500 Traveler rep, 3x Impure Antiseptic) *A Killing Frost (+1500 Traveler rep) *Stumbling on Abuse (+1500 Traveler rep, Choice of 5x Grilled "Rabbit" or 5x Kingman Kebab) *Immediate Needs (+1500 Traveler rep) *Unpleasant Shapes (+1500 Traveler rep, Choice of 5x Fried Cheese or 5x Angel Food Cake) *Imitated Humanity (+1500 Traveler rep, 5x Luncheon Meat, 5x Goat Jerky) *Wisdom's Nearer When We Stoop (+1500 Traveler rep, 5x Vegetarian Chili, 5x Old Kingman Iced Tea) *This Wide Howling Waste (+1500 Traveler rep, 1x Camper's Hand Axe) *The Roar of Conflict (+1500 Traveler rep, 1x Butcher's Pal) *Murderer and Thief (+1500 Traveler rep, 1x Butcher's Cleaver) *A Dream is But a Shadow **A Dream is But a Shadow (2) **A Dream is But a Shadow (3) (+3000 Traveler rep) *In an Uncouth Land **In an Uncouth Land (2) **In an Uncouth Land (3) **In an Uncouth Land (4) **In an Uncouth Land (5) **In an Uncouth Land (6) **In an Uncouth Land (7) **In an Uncouth Land (8) **In an Uncouth Land (9) **In an Uncouth Land (10) (4500 Traveler Faction, Traveler faction knowledge) Tech Faction Mission(s) *Sum of Earthly Bliss (+1500 Tech rep) *Longing After the Garbage (+1500 Tech rep) *The Nutty Professor (+1500 Tech rep) CHOTA Faction Mission(s) *Storm of the Century **Storm of the Century (2) (+1500 CHOTA rep) **Idle Thunder in His Lifted Hand **Idle Thunder in His Lifted Hand (2) **Idle Thunder in His Lifted Hand (3) **Idle Thunder in His Lifted Hand (4) **Idle Thunder in His Lifted Hand (5) (1 AP, +3000 CHOTA rep) Other Town Mission(s) *Lighter Wings to Fly (Requires 35 Charisma) *Storm of the Century *This Pitiless Storm *Mane Event (1x Brown Leather Pants) *Raised by Wolves *Creeping Ick All-Mind Missions *Between the Lines **Between the Lines (2) (+1500 Traveler rep) **Between the Lines (3) (+1500 Traveler rep) **Between the Lines (4) **Between the Lines (5) (+1500 Traveler rep) **Between the Lines (6) **Between the Lines (7) **Between the Lines (8) **Between the Lines, Conclusion (1 AP, +1500 Traveler rep, 1x GA-17 .357 Hunting Revolver) The Union Mission(s) *^Unionized Labor Breadcrumb Mission(s) Notes * ^ = These missions can be started with 0 Enforcer faction *Be sure to click the Tourist Telescope (X: Y:) for the Tourist: Northfields Faction Achievement. Category:Credit Bend